


Łzy z porcelany

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Heterosexual, Ino First Love, Love, Love/Hate, Oneshot, SasuIno - Freeform, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Zwiastowałeś wieloletnią suszę kruszonego raz za razem serca. Bolało. Było prawdziwe.





	

Jesteś niczym więcej, jak martwym punktem, w którym utknęłam.  
Nie ma tu cierni, pożogi, żalu, nieścisłości przyszłościowych planów. Nie ma radości, cieszących się dobrą sławą wspomnień, pozytywnych emocji.  
Wszystko przemarzło, przegniło.  
Przestałam dbać o kwiat naszych uczuć. Moich.  
Straciłam wiarę, ochotę, motywację. Wszystko wygasło, jak Słońce o zmierzchu, by nie powrócić już nigdy. Nie zaznałam swojego świtu.  
Nie u twojego boku.  
Bądź wyrozumiały. Sam mi kazałeś, niesłownie, kazałeś. A ciebie zawsze posłucham, nawet teraz, gdy już nic nie zostało.  
Zwłaszcza wspomnienia wyrosły jałowe; wykruszył je słony wiatr znad morza łez.  
Tak, jak chciałeś.  
Nie żałuj zepsucia, do którego biernością dopuściłeś.


End file.
